stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Drop
"Death Drop" is the fourth episode of the Diversity. It premiered on September 11th, 2014. Overview 'Dropper Branch' Stacy welcomes the viewers from a village on a floating island. The girls are at first unsure of what to do, until they inspect the well and find, not water, but a deep pit with several beams crisscrossing all the way down. Cupquake explains to Stacy that they must fall to the bottom without hitting the beams. Cupquake dives and makes it on her first try. Stacy is not so lucky as dies ten times before telling Cupquake to push the button. They are then teleported to a swamp biome with another pit beneath a witch hut. Stacy jokingly says that they should dig down to find iron to make a water bucket to make the process easier. The two speaks up on what strategy would be best to do while falling down. Cupquake continues to fall down at the same angle/area while Stacy says that she falls down at different times and never learns. In the process Stacy dies eight times while Cupquake dies eighteen times. Cupquake then presses the button to the next dropper challenge, Teleported in the frozen biome, with a snow golems and falling snow, the two falls into the nearby hole. While falling, Stacy doubts herself as she believes that she is no help with the Dropper Branch and hopes that she'll be useful on the remaining branches. After countless tries, Stacy succeeds with reaching the bottom with only fifteen deaths with Cupquake having nineteen. Stacy then pushes the button to face the next dropper. Next, they are taken to a jungle-type dropper and find the next pit in the basement of the jungle temple. The dropper became more difficult as more beams were covering their vision. It took longer which quickly added deaths points. Cupquake makes it after dying seventeen time and Stacy dying twelve times, taking them to a desert, the pit being in a desert temple. Showsing disdain with more droppers instores, they find themselve in a desert temple dropper, the fall was hard as the beams became larger, partially covering one-fourth of the dropper area. Cupquake does it again after twenty-six deaths and thirteen Stacy deaths, and their next stop is a stronghold. In the Stronghold stage, the fall included Stronghold portals that are segmented and separated, making it difficult to recognize a way down. However, after dying three times each, Cupquake succeeds and pushes the button. Teleporting to the Nether stage, they enter a fiery fall that made it impossible for Stacy to fall down with taking partial damage. After Cupquake dies four times and Stacy seven times, Cupquake completes the stage and both enter the End. Stacy makes it through a 1x1 hole at the bottom. Going outside, Stacy meets an Ender Dragon, which she goes around to the blue wool room. They add the blue wool to the monument and say their goodbyes. Features *StacyPlays *IHasCupquake Trivia * The winter forest biome had two snow golems, named Doug and Sam. * At the bottom of each drop was a letter, putting them together spelled "VELOCITY". ** There was also a letter on the back of each button pedestal, spelling "JESPER", the player who built the Dropper. ** The final button pedestal said "THE END". * Cupquake completed six dropper stages while Stacy completed two stages. Category:Diversity episodes Category:Episodes